Feen der Galaxie
by Vilandel
Summary: Das Forschungs- und Verteidigungszentrum Fairy Tail ist das grösste in der ganzen Galaxie von Fiore. Doch mit welchen Geheimnissen müssen sich die Feen zurecht schlagen? Was ist die die Wahrheit hinter dem Allkrieg zwischen Dragons und Menschen? Was hat die Galaxieregierung dabei zu verbergen? Und was hat Skyadrum mit allem zu tun?


**Prolog**

Der Mann schnaubte. Doch gleichzeitig konnte er sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte es vor zehn Jahren tatsächlich geschafft, dass der Planet Olympias und dessen Bewohner, die Olympiern, endlich von der Erdoberfläche verschwanden. Doch leider hatte er weder die Hand auf Acnologia und Hecate fassen können. Somit war seine (seiner Sicht nach) wohlverdiente und gerechte Rache ins Wasser gefallen. Sie haben immer sehr zurückgezogen gelebt und nie hatte er in Erfahrung bringen können, dass sie ein Kind bekommen hatten. Klar, es gab die Chance, dass Hecate kein Kind bekommen hat, doch wie sollte er dies in Erfahrung bringen? Er hatte beschlossen, nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen und er hatte Suchtrupps geschickt, um dieses Kind zu finden. Auch wenn man es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als Kind bezeichnen konnte, es musste nun höchstens dreissig Jahre alt sein oder jünger. Aber egal, damit seine Rache ganz ist, musste alles was mit den Dragons und den Olympiern zu hat zerstört werden. Es gab sicher noch Wesen dieser Spezies, die noch lebten. Er musste gewinnen. Er musste die Vorhersagung seiner Kindheit erfüllen.

_Du wirst inmitten drei Mächte sein. Zwei werden zerstört und die letzte wird tyrannisch. Zwei Männer werben um dieselbe Frau, doch sie entschied sich für den, der ihr ewig treu sein würde. Der andere wird alles dafür tun, um dieses Glück zu zerstören. Doch es wird jemand kommen, der all dem Hass ein Ende bereiten wird._

Dieser Jemand würde er sein.

**xxx**

Hestia seufzte. Sie hatte es wissen müssen. Es war die schlechteste Idee überhaupt, mit ihrer kleinen Nichte Hippilie ausgerechnet auf Ooba zu fliehen, nach dem Zweiten Massenmord auf die Dragons. Wieso hatte sie den Mafiaplaneten der Galaxie als Versteck vor der Galaxieregierung ausgesucht. Die Rutts, Huds und Tutschis suchten bestimmt schon nach ihr. Schliesslich gehörte zu den drei letzten überlebenden Olympiern und würde viel Geld in ihre Taschen bringen. Ooba war auch kein Ort um Hippilie aufzuziehen. Sie hatte doch Hermes versprochen gut auf seine Tochter aufzupassen. Und jetzt musste sie ihre Nichte in einem Leben grossziehen, in der sie nur flüchten und sich verstecken würde. Vorsichtig blickte sie nach draussen, wo die Nacht über die ewige Wüste Oobas gefallen war und der Vollmond wie am helllichten Tag schien. Ihr Gesicht konnte man sicher in diesem Licht erkennen. Der Mann war immer noch da. Er gehörte dem Forschungszentrum Fairy Tail. In den zwei Monaten, in der sie auf Ooba war, hatte Hestia sich viele Information über dieses Zentrum gesammelt. Sie kannten die wahren Tatsachen (zumindest einige) über die Geschehnissen des Dragon/Mensch-Krieg und wie genau es dazu kam, und sie rebellierten sich auch im Schatten gegen die Galaxieregierung. Der Mann hatte ihr gerade vorgeschlagen, sich dem Zentrum anzuschliessen und somit ohne Angst, dass man sie als Olympierin erkannte, zu leben und gegen die Galaxieregierung zu arbeiten. Doch Hestia wollte nicht antworten. War dies eine Falle?

„Du musst keine Angst haben, Olympierin. Ich werde dir nichts antun. Ich war nur auf Mission hier und habe dich seit drei Tagen beobachtet. Bei uns bist du wirklich in Sicherheit und du kannst deine Tochter in Ruhe grossziehen."

„Es ist meine Nichte…", erwiderte Hestia und beobachtete Hippilie. Die tief und fest in ihren Armen schlief.

„Dann halt Nichte. Ich ziehe selber meinen Sohn dort auf. Übrigens, mein Name ist Igneel Dragneel."

Etwas beruhigt trat Hestia aus der Höhle. Allerdings hielt sie ihre geliebte Nichte fest in ihren Armen.

„Lustig, dein Vor- und Nachname reimen sich. Ich bin Hestia und meine Nichte trägt den Namen Hippilie."

„Hestia? Ein genauso schöner Name wie die Frau, die ihn mit Würde trägt."

Die Stimme klang sanft. Die Rothaarige errötete. Noch hatte jemand so mit ihr geredet. Sie war auch immer schüchtern gewesen und jede Begegnung mit Männern waren für sie die reinste Folter gewesen. Doch mit Igneel fühlte es sich anders an. Ein warmes Gefühl durchfloss durch ihren Körper, sobald sie in seinen orangefarbenen Augen sah und ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Was war das nur für ein Gefühl?

Igneel reichte ihr die Hand und grinste sie schief an. Zögernd ergriff Hestia eben diese, jedoch drückte sie fest zu. Wer weiss, vielleicht würde sie in Fairy Tail ein neues zuhause finden. Jedenfalls für Hippilie. Das kleine Mädchen regte sich nicht. Doch nun schlief sie nicht mehr so unruhig wie gerade vorher.


End file.
